dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blood Control
No XP is granted to the party if a charmed enemy dies, nor is any XP granted if the charmed enemy kills anybody or anything. For coders: It is not possible to check if a particular enemy has the ABILITY_SPELL_BLOOD_CONTROL / EFFECT_TYPE_CHARM effect on them to grant XP to the spellcaster on charmed enemy's death, because when the EVENT_TYPE_DYING occurs, all effects are removed from a creature. However, you can get around this by checking for two conditions: !IsObjectHostile(OBJECT_SELF, oKiller) && !IsPartyMember(oKiller) Meaning, award XP to the party, if an enemy of the party is killed by another enemy of the party and if the killer is not member of the party. This can also happen if an enemy mage casts a damaging AOE spell like fireball and kills their allies in the process. I think in such a case your party deserves to get XP as you are actually the real cause behind the enemy's death (ethically speaking, lol). XP is set through the script creature_core.nss. Personally, I set the XP granting rules as follows: a) IsObjectValid(oKiller) && IsPartyMember(oKiller) && IsObjectHostile(OBJECT_SELF, oKiller) ->party enemy killed by party member (no XP for friendly casualties). b) !IsObjectHostile(OBJECT_SELF, oKiller) && !IsPartyMember(oKiller) ->party enemy is killed by another party enemy. WRFan (talk) 23:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Virulent Bomb+Blood Control It's interesting to turn an enemy into a walking bomb by combining virulent walking spell with blood control. When dominated, the enemy will run for other enemies, get damaged by both the virulent bomb spell and by enemies, explodes eventually and damages everybody in the vicinity. May even infect other enemies with the bomb spell, lol. WRFan (talk) 21:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) charmed enemy + ranger pet/mage skeleton Does a charmed enemy count as a summon and unsummon a ranger pet/mage skeleton as of patch 1.04? Blood Control works fine This might be wayyy too late for anyone to care, but I wanted to put this up here for completeness' sake. As of the current patch version (1.05, I think), Blood Control works fine. In fact, I think it might have worked fine in the other versions as well. The confusion might have stemmed from the fact that the spell is actually supposed to do damage either way, whether or not the target is successfully converted. Even if the target resists conversion, it definitely still suffers damage - but there is no "Resisted" popup. When you see the "Resisted" message, it means that the target has resisted Blood Control via spell resistance and as such is supposed to avoid its effects altogether. tl;dr: Blood Control works fine - the "Resisted" message might have tripped up some people because it signifies spell resistance at work, not the mental resistance check. Even when targets resist the conversion component via mental resistance they still take damage. please sign your posts. --SpectreAngel (talk) 17:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't really know how, and I honestly don't see the point, since I'm a nobody on this site, this is literally my first post. If you or the other regular wiki-users deem this to be worthless then please go ahead and remove it, it's up to you. There is a sign button on the panel when editing. The message is quite obvious. We do not also remove messages through talk pages. But we like to have the user who made the post for different reasons. --SpectreAngel (talk) 02:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I actually did sign the post before, and when I did I saw that my IP address showed up. I'm really not anywhere close to being a computer expert but I'm uncomfortable with that information being so public, so I'm still going to have to decline - especially since I fail to see what these "different reasons" are. If that's going to be an issue then I won't make any more posts on this website. And like I said, y'all are free to delete my post and pretend like I never existed, I don't have a problem with that.